Alucard's Happy Ending
by Oni-at-heart
Summary: When Alucard wants to have Anderson's love he wants all of it, and he'll do anything to get it. lemon. Pairing: AlucardxAnderson don't like don't read


I've been working on this for a while and it's my first sex scene so I'm hoping it's okay. Please if you have the time or patience please tell me where it could be better or whatever you want. Or just say if you liked it or not. If you want to flame please do so intelligently and I won't mind. I've changed the story line of the original story so please keep that in mind. And so here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

Alexander Anderson hummed contently as he rocked on the porch swing in the summer air. The children had all been put to bed and he had a few hours to spend for himself before resting. A loud and close howling came from the gardens and the priest frowned. He would have to get whatever stray dog out of the gardens before it woke the children. He cracked his neck as he stood and walked slowly to the large gardens.

He felt the shadow before he saw it, the reflexive tingling of his spine that came from being prey. He spun with bayonets sliding out of his coat sleeves and

hissed, "Vampire!"

Alucard slid from the shadows and replied coolly," Look at our favorite priest. What's he doing out this time of night I wonder?"

"You won't wonder for much longer!"

Anderson lunged at the vampire, blades flashing in the moonlight. Alucard smirked and dodged them all making no attempts to attack back. Because of this the priest forgot to put up a defense and when Alucard final did strike back he was hit in the stomach and driven back against a tree. Alucard stopped and smiled a bit at the priest," Tonight I did not come to fight you, though fighting you is always enjoyable."

"Then what did you come for pray tell?" The air was still coming back into his lungs so there was a hint of a wheeze in the otherwise forceful question.

Alucard shrugged, "To keep you company of course"

"What! And why would I want to have your company, Monster!"

Alucard shook his head mockingly, "How insulting you are tonight."

"Just answer me," Anderson growled.

"You're very impatient. But I suppose that's part of your charms. But the answer really is simple. I came to keep you company because you're lonely."

"I am not!"

Alucard looked towards the orphanage nodded to it," You're lonely there and everywhere else, I can tell. Aren't I so nice to come to you?"

Anderson growled as truth came from a creature that he thought could only lie," No one asked you! And I'd never close your company."

"Oh but I'm the only one." he flowed closer to the priest," All others will be swept away by the hand of death. All others can not understand those like us, why battle makes our blood feel so alive."

His ruby eyes glowed as he spoke and some invisible wind stirring the long tendrils of his hair, Anderson felt drawn into those eyes like he was sinking. But he growled and cleared his head," Why would I trust some demon? Even if what you say is true I shall not fall so far as to seek company from a demon!"

Alucard chuckled and with eyes half closed into a knowing expression asked," You haven't ever felt it have you? I had been wondering, but this answers me, just from looking at you. You poor man."

Anderson snarled, "Felt what monster? I won't fall for your mind games!"

A throaty, rich chuckle came as the vampire shook his head, "Oh this is no mind game. Or maybe it is since the most powerful mind game is the truth. But it's the sensation of a smile, a laugh, an embrace that's just for you and no one else. It's love. You poor priest you don't even realize you're starving because you've never been fed."

Anderson blinked his eyes and tilted his head in bemusement," And I suppose you'll be the one to give me these things with your company?" he said sarcastically.

Alucard sighed," Only if you let me, only then will I," he waved his hand casually "You have nothing to fear from forced attentions. But I will, when you let me."

Anderson growled," Why in God's holy name would I-"

But Alucard was already gone and all Anderson heard was the night, which seemed to be laughing at him. And he knew that he had a lot of thinking and praying to do tonight.

Maxwell looked out upon the Vatican, the white buildings reflecting the moonlight giving them all a subtle glow, the crispness of autumn nipped the air cooling it from a long hot summer. The rest of Section 13 stood behind him. All except one. That one was currently taking care of orphans, probably at this time of night he was tucking them into bed and singing in that steady strong voice of his with its broad accent that spoke of Scottish moors that each of the Iscariot had engraved into their memory. It belonged to their protector, their true leader. Even Maxwell knew it, of course he did, after all he felt the same. Thee man had been old before they were born. He would be at their funerals most likely as well. People in their job didn't live long. Except for him. He had always been there whether at the time they had believed they needed him or not. But slowly it seemed as if they were losing him. It was like paint chipping off a wall. They hadn't even noticed at first, hadn't expected it to happen. But as more chips peeled away they began seeing a blank look in his eyes when he smiled or the way he never sang while gardening anymore. And they all wondered what was causing this to happen, who was taking away their father and friend?

Maxwell comes back from the meeting with the heretic sow with a heavy heart. Because now he knew. He knew what stealing Anderson from them; it's that vampire, that abomination. The way they smiled at each other, the way they connected. He's grateful to that girl for breaking them apart because it's so painful to see Anderson leaving them even more by the second. And for what? For who? Just some blood thirsty vampire who probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Ad Maxwell hated him and he saw mirrored expressions on the other Isaciots' faces when he told them. Because even if vampires had stolen whatever humanity they had, trying to take Anderson was going too far.

It's winter and the snow coats the world in pure white before Alucard finally makes his final move. One day they find a locked door and when they finally open it they find an empty room. It's not unusual for Anderson to be paranoid and lock his door or to go for early morning walks. But they cannot look back into time where the sun has not even begun to think of rising to find the answer.

Anderson's room was cold, so cold that the dead skin of Alucard's fingers didn't seem unnatural as they glided upon the scar on the priest's cheek. The vampire watched content in the peaceful way the plumes of frozen breath came from the thin-lipped mouth. The way his chest moved was almost soothing with it's slow pattern. But slowly it was breaking and the eyelids were twitching. Alucard froze and became to leave when he heard a whimper. He turned back to see the almost writhing form and the way faint sobs of terror escaped the usually solemn mouth. Alucard watched in fascination, never had he seen this expression on the human's face. His beloved enemy wasn't weak, he knew that. But for his moment he was. And it excited Alucard, mesmerized him, and when Anderson bolted awake Alucard was taken by surprise and unable to leave before the priest saw him. The emerald eyes were wide in terror and one large hand closed over his jacket sleeve. The strong voice seemed almost fragile as it asked," Please don't leave me."

Alucard smiled, he knew that this state of mind was caused by a nightmare but still, this could be very good for him. He closed the distance and ran gloved hands through wheat colored hair and whispered, breath spilling into Anderson's ear," Only I can be will you for eternity. Only I will never leave you if you wish. Is that what you wish?"

The priest nodded his head quickly and Alucard smiled revealing all of his pointed teeth," Good that's good."

The logic and light was coming back into the jade eyes as Anderson now scoffed," You speak nothing but lies Demon! To take advantage of my weakness proves it!"

"I do not lie." Alucard drew himself up and stared down with blood eyes," I never abandon anything that is mine, and you are mine. You have been my beloved enemy and now will be just my beloved."

Anderson shivered not only from the cold air but also from the feeling of those eyes boring deeply into his mind. And he believed the vampire. These months of watching him as he took down the Nazis army in Brazil, of researching the man, and fighting him could find no lie in him. He exposed his neck as a silent acceptance and question, Alucard's eyes flamed brighter at the sight of the firm, steady pulse. But he simply ran one gloved hand down the arched column before whispering," No that's not what I want. You will live forever anyway so there is no reason to make you dependant on human blood. No, that would ruin who you are. But I do wish to make sure you never leave."

Anderson frowned, suspicion in his eyes," And how would you expect to do that vampire?"

Alucard tutted" It's not vampire anymore Alexander. It's Alucard. Now tilt your head up and relax your mind."

Almost feeling compelled to do so he lifted his head and stared directly into the ruby colored eyes. Alucard's eyes sparkled and then multiplied to thousands. Anderson gasped, but then was unable to move or speak. Alucard hissed sibilantly," Forget, forget the ones important to you. Forget the places you once loved to tread. Forget all dear to you, all except for me. Forget why but do not forget the memories of loneliness and pain they your union with me saved you from. And forget this spell as well."

As the eyes receded Anderson fell slack against the bed. Anderson grinned with all of his teeth showing. Finally he would be all his. He picked up the now ex-priest who stared out at nothing and the shadows carried them both away.

They were quick to find the place he was staying, in fact he hadn't even tried to make it difficult. Alucard listened as the voices of Section 13 screamed at him demanding why, why had he taken their father and friend away from them and how? He laughed at them and answered," Why? Because I saw someone who'd be fun to have as mine. He's very amusing isn't he, so strong and determined, it makes me shiver just waiting for him. My dear beloved enemy is now just my beloved. And how you ask? It was very simple actually, simpler than I expected even. All I had to do was smile back. Just understanding him breaks down so many walls it's funny. Almost sad. You all thought you understood him so well didn't you? Had him all figured out? Your father, might as well have labeled him monster. After all you understand him just as well as you understand me. But now neither of us are alone. And we don't need you. He's MINE. My beloved and obsession as I am his. Now die and leave us be."

Even as they screamed for help Anderson didn't really see them and blank eyes gazed as the hellhound devoured them. Alucard chuckled and stroked Anderson's scar. What was his was his alone.

Anderson stares blearily at the ceiled as he tries to remember a dream. In it there were people he knew and a place that seemed familiar. But they were blurred and were fading fast. He felt Alucard wrap one am around his waist and nuzzle his neck but he tried to concentrate. Alucard murmured," What's wrong pet?"

"There's something I've forgotten and I'm trying to remember."

"Was it something about me?"

"No it was about people and places and they seem so familiar but -"

"If they aren't about us they aren't important so stop trying."

Anderson gave a light chuckle, "Your so vain you realize that don't you?"

"I suppose after such a long life I've begun to catch on to that fact yes. But there's so much to be proud of don't you think? So are you going to stop worrying about something else?"

Alexander frowned, "But I think these people might have been important to me."

Alucard growled and rolling on top of Anderson kissed him hard until he was struggling for breath. When Alucard let him breath he watched his pet's panting and almost hissed in anger," There is no one important to you besides me. You are mine and I won't share you with anyone else!"

Anderson looked up, his jade eyes wide as he ran one hand through the vampire's hair. "I didn't mean to upset you, you know that Alucard. I'm sorry."

Alucard smiled slightly and lightly pressed his lips against the ex-priest's. "Only mine sweet, dear pet."

He nibbled at Anderson's collarbone and Anderson gave a light moan. With a wicked smile Alucard nibbled a trail to one pink nipple to lick at it. He felt the human's stomach muscles writhe beneath the skin and almost purred. It was very nice to wake up after a day of sleep to be greeted by the sight of the muscled, brown sugar back of Alexander. Especially when he licked right here on his neck and got this sound or nibbled right there on his neck to cause that sound. He listened to a hitched whimpering sound that came and felt it affecting him. He petted his hands down the sides of the man beneath. Then he leered instead of just nibbling the spot on his neck he laved over it again and again. Anderson bucked in surprise and threw his head back to silently beg Alucard. Or maybe not really so silently as his whimpering moans and guttural groans were becoming a symphony to the vampire's ears. Finally he stopped the ministrations to engage in a long kiss with Anderson who was more than willing. They battled with their tongues, which then turned into a sweet caress of slick flesh against slick flesh. But even as Alucard parted for air he felt need coiling inside his stomach. He rubbed himself against Anderson and felt the evidence of the other's excitement as well. Grinding himself harder against the ex-priest, he delighted in the moan that echoed his own. He breathed along the shell of Anderson's ear and whispered," Do you want this Anderson? Do you want to feel me inside you?"

Anderson looked at him with lust dilated eyes and said while panting to catch his breath," For someone as old as you, you ask some mighty foolish questions."

Alucard chuckled and took that for a yes. He stripped away the other male's blue boxers slowly, dragging his fingertips across the expanse of thigh as he did so. He quickly drew off his own black boxers as he leered down at the form before him. He saw the ex-priest shiver under his stare and asked," What's the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Anderson shook his head and said, "No I'm just still not used to being looked at like that."

"It's the rest of the world's loss and my gain then, because there's so much to stare at. Though I would kill anyone who tried it."

Anderson chuckled lightly at that as Alucard fished his hand off the side of the bed to find the oil. He found it after a minute, which was much too long for him. Funny what one man could do to an immortal's patience. His spread the oil on his fingers and let them run a circle around the entrance they were about to volatile. He liked the twitch and hitch of breath that escaped the chest beneath him that sent sparks straight down to his groin. He pushed in slowly and listened to the mewls that Anderson would have denied making if asked about later. Adding a second finger he sissored them, watching the way Alexander's hips bucked up. Growing impatient he added the third finger hurriedly. He wanted to be in the warm casing of Anderson's body. Wanted to feel the warmth that he could only have when in him. With dazed eyes Anderson panted up at him, "You just going to use your fingers all night?"

Alucard purred, "Of course not my pet. Forgive me I was simply admiring the craftsmanship of your body. But I believe a more in-depth study is now required."

He withdrew his fingers to oil his own length before thrusting in slowly to the hilt with a long moan.

After so long in chosen abstinence the feeling of lust and sex felt like a new sensation again. But Alucard doubt that he would ever get bored of it with Alexander no matter how many times hey repeated it, and he loved that. Loved the fiberant way he felt the twist of muscles beneath his fingertips. Loved how every moan that came from the body beneath him was a new chorus he had never heard before. He stroked the tan skin of Anderson's thighs up to the firm ass and knew that inches from his fingertips was their physical connection. His cock buried in Anderson who accepted him with only the slightest tremors of pain that were fading. Alucard licked the column of his neck until the hips backed up to him, urging for more. He drew back and thrust in harder. The vampire moaned, "Who do you belong to Alexander?"

He thrust in deeper causing the other man to groan. He waited till Anderson could breath again before asking in a whisper by his ear, "Who do you belong to pet?"

The jade eyes sparked with rebellion, as he replied, "No one on Earth."

Alucard growled, "Wrong answer."

He thrust deep with a strong thrust that caused Anderson to scream in pleasure. But even as the feeling made his being thrum with sensation Alucard didn't move, his hips pressing the ex-priest to the bed so he couldn't buck back against him. Alucard smirked even as a groan built in his throat at the way the warmth surrounding his cock began to quiver. Anderson whimpered a constant moan and his upper body writhed, desperate for relief. But still the vampire stayed motionless except for the flexing of his thigh muscles as he reigned in the storm of lust brewing. Finally Anderson begged with needy mewls, for him to move, to do anything, but just do something. Alucard licked the shell of his ear as he whispered," I'll move, I'll fuck you into the mattress until you can't do more than scream my name, but first. Tell me who owns you. Tell me who you belong to."

Anderson fought with his pride until it was overridden by the lust consuming him he conceded with a whispered, "You"

Alucard grinned, pointed teeth showing, "Louder, I didn't hear you."

Anderson's head turned away as he spoke louder, "You"

"Who's you? Give me a name. Howl It!"

Anderson stubbornly held his tongue till one pale finger ran across his ribs. He broke and screamed, "I belong to Alucard! I'm Alucard's! I'm Yours!"

The vampire howled his triumph and drew quickly out of the warm body to slam savagely back in harder and harder each time. Warm tears slid down Alexander's face at the very feeling of being broken and completed at the same time. His prostrate was hit even harder than before and his hips bucked up to meet the thrusts he moaned incoherently.

Alucard muttered a continual rant of "Mine, all mine" between his own gasps. He loved when Anderson was so close to losing it. Looked the way his controlled, strong lover broke, and all from what he did. He finally clasped Anderson's weeping shaft in his hand, he pumped it roughly and Anderson was overcome and with a shout of, "Alucard!" He came, arching till it looked as if his spine would snap in two. Cum splattered across his heaving stomach as his ass clenched bringing Alucard over the edge as well with a growled hiss as he marked the inside of Anderson with the hot white liquid. As the post-collateral haze settled over them Alucard settled beside Anderson after pulling out. He nipped Anderson's throat again, adding even more marks with a contented whisper of "Mine". Anderson smiled gently wondering what had started this sudden increase of Alucard's possessive streak. He fell asleep content in the arms of the vampire who watched him with soft eyes. Then Alucard kissed him softly on the lips before getting up to get dressed for his nightly hunt.


End file.
